Bio2 赞德*卡诺尔
"Bio2 赞德*卡诺尔" is the third track of The Broken Cyborg. The title translates to "Xander's song." Performers Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Paul Shapera as "Xander" Lyrics HAN-MI: (spoken) Xander Cael had gone to school for applied biology, but their unendorsed experiments in DNA splicing, hyper cell mutation and flesh enhancement, when discovered, earned them immediate expulsion. Over their time at the college, however, they had secretly pilfered a range of lab equipment which they packed up along with the money they’d made giving the richer kids things like tails and organic breast and genital enlargements. A few years later, you could find odd rumors floating around that for those interested in cutting edge cyber modification and trans human enhancements, there was a real life mad scientist working in the park. XANDER: You try, you try, you try the best you can You try until you die You try the best you can You try, you try, you try the best you can You try until you die You try the best you can The Shopogopolis where my mom grew up with her sister they despised A life of quiet desperation that they longed to leave behind So one day when two boys showed up and spoke of space and souls They followed them and that’s how they wound up inside a cult The cult said angels coming soon to carry off the pure Renounce all sex my children, out in space there’s bliss for sure Leave your body on the floor Procreation was with hoods and my aunt to a boy gave birth Named Henry but years later he’d run off back into the world My mom had twins, Macayla and me, but Macayla soon grew sick “Impurity,” the cult screamed and forbid all treatment I begged my mom, we too must flee to save my sister's life And so we left all then we had known one dark and fearful night Leave your lives there on the floor My mom unskilled, she got a job in the Shopogopolis she once fled Doctors studied close my sister and then sadly shook their heads A disease progressed so fast that my poor sister was locked in To her body, she would never move or talk ever again I swore an oath to save her but I knew I never would I swore I’d tame biology by mind or hand or sword Leave your body on the floor My experiments in college went too far or so I've heard "Degenerate lost genius," they said as they kicked me to the curb My sister I would visit, but her mind it slowly bent A sad, insane flesh statue is all that’s left there of my twin Here in the park my experiments continue with success I’ll crack the code to redesign, reform, rebuild the flesh One day when angels fly in space to save all that they find Those angels they will be us in bodies redesigned For something more We’ll leave our bodies on the floor You try, you try, you try the best you can You try until you die You try the best you can You try, you try, you try the best you can You try until you die You try the best you can Category:Song